The Seven Deadly Sins of Lillian Kane
by bella-writer
Summary: Seven short little rants about bad things Lilly did before she died. Plus her thoughts and views on Veronica, Logan, her parents and Duncan. Rated T for language. Mild S1 and S2 Spoilers. Reviews are love!


**Title:** The Seven Deadly Sins of Lillian Kane  
**Characters/Pairings: **Lilly with hints of LoganLilly and DuncanVeronica and friendship LillyVeronica  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own this stuff. Rob Thomas is a god.  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Random spoilers throughout the first two seasons. Rated for language!  
**AN:** Hey, another Lilly fic. Yay. Okay, found this old thing while doing my homework. For some reason I saved it in my history folder. Anyways, here it is. A short little rant on the badness that we love from Lilly.  
**Friendly Reminder:** Reviews are love.

* * *

The Seven Deadly Sins of Lillian Kane **I. Anger**

Fuck Yolanda. Fuck Logan Echolls. Honestly, this is it. Yolanda? So out. Veronica really thinks she's a cool person. I used to think so too. But she's out. And Veronica will cave and follow me. I know she will. And Logan? We're done. For sure.

…

Wait, who am I kidding? We'll be back together within a week. Logan's always like that, and it's not like I can refuse. I mean he's hot. Real hot. Hotter than his dad.

Logan, I might be able to forgive. But Yolanda? Never.

**II. Pride**

Mummy-Dearest would be proud. Veronica and I made fake IDs to get into some clubs with Logan and Duncan. Well, we would have gone with Logan and Duncan. If Logan did play tonsil-hockey with _her_ and if Duncan actual had the guts to go through with it and ask good ol' Bobby-Joe _then_ we would have gone together.

Girls know how to have fun. Boys? Not so much.

I really, really love this picture of me.

**III. Envy**

Sex is fantastic. Believe me. Especially with Logan. But on days like today, I just wish I had something of what Duncan and Veronica have. That's the one thing I'd kill for, some real cute and cliché puppy love.

Veronica is an amazing friend. Beyond amazing. I never really do let her know that. Still, I think she knows that. I should tell her one day how caring she is, how I find her clean jokes as apposed to my charming, dirrty wit endearing, or how she's always there no matter what time it is in the middle of the night, when Logan and I broke up again. She's always there. I am so lucky to have her. She's perfect.

She has Duncan. The matching perfect boyfriend. She has her dad, a sheriff. Someone who actual works and deserves his job, unlike Jake. And her mother. She is just that: a mother. She has the mother attitude and mom shirt and pants outfit. She is so sweet too. But Celeste? More of a mother fucker.

And when blissful summer days like today appear, I hate Veronica Mars, with a passion. Well, hate is a bit of a strong word. More like envy I guess. If that is really the right word.

Because on days like today, when Logan's sleeping off his hangover under the umbrella and Duncan and Veronica are doing their innocent boyfriend and girlfriend act and are just splashing around in the pool or giving trying to give each other piggyback rides, I want that relationship so bad. I want that innocent relationship. But it's not just the puppy love I crave. I just want it all. The straight A's, the happy family, the simplicity of Veronica Mars' life. Because this sleeping around and party filled life? A bit over rated.

**IV. Gluttony**

Logan and I broke up. Again. At first I swear I could hear the world gasp when it happened, but not so much anymore. Isn't this the fifth time already? So, for the fifth time in a year, I'll indulge myself in some Ben & Jerry's, good old chicken fried rice with mushrooms from that cute Chinese place Veronica loves, those sloppy cheeseburgers that fall apart in your mouth from Louis' and those homemade snicker doodles that Veronica makes for me every time. Then I eat until I'm full and watch _Moulin Rouge_, _A Walk to Remember_ and every other chick flick Veronica sends over with them snicker doodles.

**V. Sloth**

Celeste and Jake just gave me the biggest rant on my 'laziness and irresponsibility' ever. Seriously, it took a whole 30 minutes of Celeste yelling and Jake standing idly by, nodding or shaking his head where necessary.

So, now, according to Celeste, my new goal is to stop failing half my classes, get a job since the allowance fairy only pays visits to those who deserve it and stop spending every free chance I have with Logan or Veronica. So, do what Mummy and Daddy? Become a hermit? Puh-lease.

**VI. Greed**

Mummy-Dearest would be pleased. Mr. Sheriff Keith Mars is driving me back home after shoplifting this gorgeous new bra and panty set I wanted to try on Logan tonight. Yeah, that's not going to happen for a while. As soon as Celeste and Jake find out? I'm grounded for a while. Not that it will stop me; it'll just take a while for them to get out of the house or something like that. A week, give or take. But, it was worth a shot. It was a really nice panty and bra set.

**VII. Lust**

Weevil, Weevil, Weevil. Never has your name sounded so good, so hot, so sexy. Logan's down in Tijuana and Jake and Celeste are at some software convention thing. I'm home alone. Stop by, babe. Will you? I'm waiting… xOx

"Hi, Aaron." I say it seductively as he opens the door. "Can Logan come out to play?" And I already know he's in Tijuana. Aaron knows he's in Tijuana. Lynn is out for an interview with the fine ladies of _The View_. The house is ours. I put my hand on his chest and push him in, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**Love** it? **Hate** it?** Review** it! 


End file.
